


Voicemail

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Good Brother, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising - Voicemail Scene, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, at least as happy ending as a Winchester can have, voicemail fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: An alternate plane scene S5E1. The brothers discuss the edited voicemail that Sam received.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Voicemail

“What just happened?” Dean asked “first we were in the crypt with Lucifer now we’re on a plane?”

“I have another question. Why were you at the crypt?”

“Isn’t it obvious Sam? I learned Lillith was the final seal so I convinced Cas to let me try and save you”

“Yeah you say that now, but I listened to your voicemail. You called me a bloodsucker, and said you were done trying to save me.”

Sam took a shaky breath.

“You said I should be ready because you were going to kill me next time you saw me”

Dean looked at his little brother in horror.

“What the fuck? That’s not at all what I said.”

“Oh yeah? Then explain this”

Sam plays the voice mail

“ Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam -- a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back.”

Dean looks extremely confused

“Sam I can promise that’s not what I said. I was forgiving you. Begging you to come back because you’re my brother, always will be, and I love you”

The brothers cried and hugged

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic please check out the other Supernatural fic I posted “Too Late”. Thank you for your support!


End file.
